par un beau matin
by Lisen-chan
Summary: une rencontre sur le bord d'un chemin, une aventure qui va distraire nos héros de leur voyage qui devient monotone, surtout un blondinet de moine qui est quand même bien coincé des fois. attention le chapitre 7 BIS est classé rating M.
1. Chapter 1

**_blabla de l'auteur : _**_pour ceux et celles qui ont connu le site saiyukiforever quand il était encore ouvert on peut être déjà lu cette histoire. je la re-publie ici après avoir retrouvé les brouillons au fond d'un sac. j'ai fait quelques modifications étant donné que j'avais perdu la version ordi avec l'ordi qui avait laché. courage a ce qui voudront bien la relire car je vais essayé de la retoouché au minimum, aprés tout ce fut ma première fic écrite et publiée. sachez déjà qu'elle contiend une dizaine de chapitre par trés long. je rajouterai peut être un chapitre un peu osé, ce que je n'avait pas fait la première fois._

_bon je parle trop, je crois._

_jané!  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : LA RENCONTRE**

Par un beau matin, nos quatre héros et dragon blanc, roulaient vers l'Ouest dans le calme et la bonne humeur :

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! « FERMEZ-LA ! Ou je vous bute tous les deux »

Quand soudain, une forme surgit de la forêt qu'ils longeaient. Poursuivie par un important groupe de monstre, elle fonçait droit devant elle, obligeant Hakkai à freiner brusquement pour ne pas l'écraser. Arrêté au milieu de la route, un jeune homme au cheveu brun mi-long, attaché en queue de cheval par un lien de cuir et dans des vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang, faisait face a ces assaillants armé de ses deux katanas.

« Hihihi, tu ne pourras plus nous échapper longtemps » ricana l'un des monstres. « Tu va pouvoir gouter à notre vengeance. »

« Né, Sanzô, on ne va pas le laissé se battre tout seul, hein ? »

« Surtout qu'il nous ignore complètement là ! »

« Ma, ma, un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal. Et puis, ils nous bloquent la route de toute façon »

Sanzô sorti son revolver anti monstres on jurant entre ses dents après tous ces boulets qui ne faisaient que le retarder. Il tira dans le tas une fois, tuant l'un des monstres, pour attirer leur attention.

« Dégagez de là, vous me gêner, ordures ! »

« Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir, moine ? bien, si c'est là ton souhait on te l'exaucera avec plaisir. »

« Baka… »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire l'attroupement de monstre fut proprement éliminé. Se retournant vers l'inconnu qu'il avait sauvé, ils se dirent qu'il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme. Ces vetements déchirés et sanglants, les mèches de cheveux échappé de leur lien pendant devant ses yeux et appuyé sur ces sabres pour rester debout. Hakkai s'approcha du jeune homme et lui demanda si ça allait, il reçut en réponse un sourire et un ca va au poil.

« Waouh, ils sont géniaux tes sabres ! Né, Sanzô tu m'achèteras les même ? »

L'inconnu sourit devant cette remarque et la réaction instantané du moine qui le baffa avec un éventail en papier. Au moment où Hakkai lui demandait son nom, il vacilla et tomba en avant. Sanzô qui se trouvait juste devant à cogné sur Goku eu à peine le temps de le rattrapé avant qu'il n'aille s'écrouler au sol.

« On dirai qu'il s'est longtemps battu… trouvons vite un village, il faut des soins et du repos. »

«Humf, ce n'est pas nos affaire, on laisse au prochain village. »

« Tu es cruel, Sanzô. »

« Un village ? On va pouvoir manger : Sanzô tu m'achèteras… »

VLAM ! Le baffeur avait encore frappé. Goku, accroupi au sol gémissait en se frottant la tête tandis que Sanzô alla déposer le jeune homme dans la jeep et s'y installa.

« Bouge toi, baka saru, ou on ta laisse là. »

Ils trouvèrent non loin de là un assez grand village et une auberge plutôt cossie. Hakkai installa le jeune homme dans une chambre à part, tandis qu'ils se partageraient une seconde. Il ressorti de la chambre et passa dans celle d'à coté pour demander à Sanzô de bien vouloir s'occuper d'enlever les haillons du jeune homme.

« Tu me prend pour qui ? Une nounou ? »

« Non, non, mais Goku et Gojo vont aller me faire les courses et je vais demander aux aubergistes s'ils n'ont pas des bandages et des vêtements »

En fond sonore il avait droit à une éternelle dispute entre Goku et Gojo, en plus de la voix mielleuse du genre prof d'école que prenait Hakkai quand celui-ci voulait le forcer à faire quelque chose. Une grosse veine se mit à battre a sa tempe et sortant son baffeur en papier en distribua plusieurs coups à la volée.

« Sortez d'ici ! »

« Hai, Hai, on y va. »

Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti, Sanzô soupira et passa une main sur son visage. « Sérieux, un jour j'en buterai un, peut être même les trois. ». Il alla dans l'autre chambre et s'approcha du lit où le jeune homme était étendu toujours inconscient. De quelle vengeance parlaient-ils, que leur a tu fait pour qu'ils te poursuivent comme une bête a travers les bois ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui tournaient dans la tète du moine.

Il tendit la main et entrepris de déboutonner la tunique mais il s'arrêta net au milieu de sa tache.


	2. Chapter 2 révélation

_**blabla de l'auteur **: pour une fois je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, ce chapitre est un peu court mais je crois qu'ils vont tous faire cette longueur a peu de chose près. l'histoire se met en place doucement et je repete peut etre mais j'essaye vraiment de rien retoucher et de la recopier comme je l'avais publier la première fois. alors je sais bien que c'est parfois un peu gauche mais bon ça date aussi!_

_sur ce, Jané!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : RÉVÉLATION (UN PEU)**

« Bon sang mais pour qui il me prend ? Une nounou ? » Occupé à râler comme d'habitude, Sanzô déboutonna la tunique de l'inconnu. « Tss, fais ch… »

Arrêté net au milieu de ses gestes et de sa phrase, Sanzô se trouvait nez à nez avec une poitrine menue mais tout ce qu'il y avait de féminin en lieu et place du torse d'homme auquel il était en droit d'attendre.

Gêné (oui, oui, ca arrive), il rabattit les pans de la tunique qui ce qui convenait d'appeler une jeune femme. A ce moment là, Hakkai entra dans la chambre.

« Voila, voila, l'aubergiste a put me trouver quelques vieux vêtement appartenant a son fils et de quoi remettre sur pied ce jeune homme »

« Femme »

« Nani ? »

« C'est une femme »

« Ha … dans ce cas ces vêtements ne sont plus appropriés. Mais comment l'as-tu sut ? »

Hakkai resta un moment interdit devant le silence de Sanzô avec de comprend comme celui-ci pouvait être au courant.

« Ma, ma, il va quand même falloir nettoyer ces plaies. »

« Trouve une employée de l'auberge. »

Hakkai sourit en regardant Sanzô sortir de la chambre. Il avait bien remarqué la gêne du moine quand il était arrivé, mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qui c'était passé…rien qu'a imaginé sa tête quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était une femme, c'était hilarant. Il sorti demander à l'aubergiste si quelqu'un pouvait ce charger de nettoyer les plaies de la jeune femme et retourna dans la chambre. Au bout d'un moment, une vielle se présenta. C'était l'épouse d'un marchand du village et elle connaissait les plantes et soigner les plaies. Hakkai sorti et la laissa seule avec la blessée.

Il parti a la recherche de Sanzô en se disant qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin. Il le trouva en effet dans la salle commune de l'auberge occupé à lire un journal en fumant une cigarette tandis que Goku lui faisait la liste de ce qu'il avait achetés avec Gojo. Dés qu'il aperçut Hakkai il lui demanda des nouvelles de l'inconnu.

« Une femme du village est entrain de nettoyer et de panser ses blessures »

« Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui le fait ? »

« Et bien … ce serai un peu gênant, étant donné que ce ne pas un homme mais une femme. »

« Une fille ? »

« J'espère au moins qu'elle est jolie »

Gojo lança a Sanzô un paquet de cigarette qu'il était parti acheter. En arrivant il n'avait entendu que la dernière phrase échange entre Hakkai et Goku. Ce dernier s'empressa de mettre Gojo au courant de la situation.

« Une fille déguisée en homme et qui se bat comme quatre contre un attroupent de monstre… ça me plait »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au moment où le ventre de Goku émit son grognement caractéristique, comme d'habitude il mourrait de faim. Ce qui amena Gojo à le traiter de con de singe et une de leur éternelle dispute commença.

BAM BAM BAM (grand silence dans toute l'auberge)

« T'es complètement cinglé, t'as faillit me tuer sale moine dépravé »

« Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ? »

« Non, finalement non »

« Sanzôôôôô, j'ai faiiiiim »

« Moi aussi »

Dans un bel ensemble nos quatre bishos se retournèrent.

* * *

_j'avais dit que c'etait court, aller je me presse un peu et je vous met la suite dans pas longtemps._


	3. Chapter 3 qui es tu belle inconnues?

blabla de l'auteur : on setrouve en bas?

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : QUI EST TU BELLE INCONNUE ?**

Au son de cette voix qui donnait raison à Goku, ils se retournèrent pour voir une jolie jeune femme. La vielle femme lui avait trouvée une tunique longue et ajustée ainsi qu'un pantalon bouffant, et tous deux dans des tons de vert. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en de courtes nattes qui lui dégageaient le visage, mettant en valeur ses yeux noisette.

« La vielle dame m'a dit que c'était vous qui m'aviez amenée ici. Alors je sui descendu pour vous remercier. »

« Hai, Hai. Ce n'était rien. Mais vous n'auriez pas du vous lever. Vous avez des cotes cassées et de nombreuses autres contusions. »

« ça va aller. Et puis j'avais moi aussi un petit creux. Mais avant laissez moi me présenter, je m'appelle Shinobu. »

A leur tour les garçons se présentèrent à l'exception de Sanzô qui s'était replongé dans la lecture de son journal et ne regardait plus la jeune femme comme si elle ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Seul Hakkai, au courant de la découverte de la véritable identité de la jeune femme en avant première du moine, comprenait sa réaction et semblai même s'en amuser.

Pendant ce temps Gojo avait fait le tour le table et tira une chaise pour qu'elle puisse prendre place à leur table ; et ce tout en lui faisant la cour bien évidement, jusqu'à ce que VLAM, un coup de baffeur ne lui remette les idées en place.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »lui demanda Goku en lui tendant un menu. « Moi je prendre le menu 2 et le 1 aussi avec en plus des nouilles sautées et… » VLAM

« Oy, baka saru ! ca suffit. On avait 2 plats pas plus. »

« Pfu ! Radin ! »

VLAM ! Le dernier coup de baffeur et l'air de chien battu que pris Goku amusèrent Shinobu qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Malheureusement pour elle, à cause de ces cotes cassées elle se retrouva pliée en deux par une vive douleur qui lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux.

« Vous devriez remonter vous reposer, Shinobu-San. Je demanderai à l'aubergiste de vous monter à manger dans la chambre. »

« Je crois que vous avez raison, Hakkai-Kun. Je vais remonter. »

Gojo en profita pour sauter sur l'occasion de se reprouver seule avec une si ravissante jeune femme et se proposa de l'aider à remonter dans sa chambre. Sanzô étonna tout le monde en lui disant sur le ton de la conversation « ne t'y attarde pas »

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Shinobu s'allongeât sur son lit. Le babillage taquin et dragueur que lui délivrait Gojo l'amusait et l'agaçait tout à la fois. Elle écoutait Gojo faire son numéro d'une oreille distraite en repensant aux événements qui l'avaient emmenées jusqu'ici et elle s'endormie, bercée par la voix de Gojo qui lui faisait du plat. Elle rêva

Il faisait nuit. Une de ces nuits sans lune où l'obscurité est palpable et compacte. Des couloirs, où elle semble errer sans fin, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Non, elle ne erre pas, elle fuie ! Elle est poursuivit. Elle a peur. Mais il faut qu'elle la retrouve. Elle ouvre plusieurs portes mais elle ne la trouve toujours pas. Elle appelle mais aucun son ne sort. Elle court jusqu'à la dernière porte. Là, elle est surement derrière celle-ci. Mais plus elle avance et plus la porte semble s'éloignée. Encore et encore, elle tente de se rapprocher de cette porte inaccessible et pourtant si proche.

Elle se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Pendant un moment elle fut incapable de se souvenir de où elle était. Puis tout lui revient, elle s'était endormie pendant que le playboy aux magnifiques cheveux rouges lui faisait du plat.

La journée s'était bien avancée et un rayon de soleil traversait la chambre comme une flèche incandescente. Elle se levait avec précaution quand on frappa à la porte.

« Hai ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Goku qui avait les bras chargé d'un énorme plateau rempli de nourriture.

« Salut ! Je t'apporte de quoi manger. »

« Géniale ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Ils mangèrent en silence quelques instant pendant lesquelles elle en profita pour observer les jolies yeux dores de Goku. Voyant qu'elle l'observait, il avala la bouchée de nourriture et lui demanda.

« Né, Shinobu, pourquoi tu t'habillais comme un garçon ? »

Elle se demanda quoi et comment répondre quand un coup léger à la porte lui offrit la diversion nécessaire.

« Allez vous mieux, Shinobu-San ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, arigato Hakkai-Kun »

Il lui adressa un sourire et ressorti en refermant la porte. Shinobu et Goku finirent leur repas et décidèrent de descendre rejoindre les autres.

* * *

blabla de l'auteur : en relisant le manuscrit de cette vieille fic je me rends compte que ce chapitre de sert pas à grand chose en fait. mais bon il faut bien que l'histoire se mette en place.

bientôt la suite.

jané!


	4. Chapter 4 revelation un peu plus

**CHAPITRE IV : RÉVÉLATION (UN PEU PLUS)**

« Viens on va rejoindre les autres. »

« Passe devant, je te suis, Goku. »

Goku sorti, Shinobu se décida à se lever doucement. Elle alla chercher ses sabres et les attacha à sa taille à la façon des samouraïs puis elle sortie, bien décidée à s'entrainer malgré ses cotes douloureuses. Elle évita la salle commune et se dirigeât vers un champ derrière l'auberge.

Une fois a l'extérieur elle s'assura que personne ne l'observait, elle sorties ses armes de leurs fourreaux et se mit en position. Malgré la douleur, elle commença ses enchainements. Pendant ce temps, Goku avait rejoint les autres et leur avait dit qu'elle viendrait se joindre à eux. Gojo grommelait car il trouvait qu'elle mettait beaucoup de temps pour arriver. Il se leva, bien décider à aller la chercher. Goku lui emboita le pas et ils s'éloignèrent en se disputant comme a chaque fois. Hakkai observa un moment Sanzô qui semblai très occupé à fumer une cigarette.

« Sanzô, tu n'as encore rien dit depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Es-ce le fait de l'avoir dévêtue qui te mets mal à l'aise ? »

« Hakkai, tu veux mourir toi aussi ? »

« Ha, ha, et ben non. Sérieusement, qu'en pense tu ? »

« Je pense qu'on ferai mieux de la laisser là et de repartir. Notre voyage est loin d'être fini. »

« Je croix qu'on devrait l'aider »

« On ne connait rien de son histoire »

« On en apprendra peut être aujourd'hui. »

Ils furent interrompu par un Goku, suivit de Gojo, qui arriva en trombe dans la salle en hurlant « Sanzô ! Shinobu a disparue ! »

« Tss ! Elle ne doit pas être loin ! »

« Vous cherchez la jeune femme qui vous accompagne ? Je l'ai vu se diriger vers les champs, juste derrière l'auberge. Elle avait pris ses armes. »

Pousse par la curiosité, nos quatre compères allèrent voir de quoi il en retournait. Ils trouvèrent Shinobu dans un champ de blé, les yeux fermes et en sueur, toute concentrée à ces enchainement et a dominer sa douleur.

Se sentant observée, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les quatre jeunes hommes qui la regardaient avec attention. Mais ce fut quand son regard se posât sur Sanzô et ses incroyables yeux couleurs d'améthyste que sa concentration vacilla. La douleur la submergeât d'un coup et elle se retrouva avec un genou à terre, appuyée sur un de ces sabres pour ne pas s'écrouler.

« Merde »pensa-t-elle. « Il suffit que je pose les yeux sur lui pour que je perde tout mes moyens ? Pauvre fille, t'es plus une gamine pour te mettre dans ces états là pour un garçon. »

Prenant une grande inspiration elle se releva, prête à affronter le regard plutôt froid de Sanzô mais ce dernier était partit.

« Shinobu-San, vous ne devriez pas forcer autant. Vous aller rouvrir vous blessures. »

C'est possible Hakkai-Kun. Mais j'avais besoin de m'exercer, d'habitude ca m'aide à réfléchir. »

« Rentrez, vous êtes toute pale. »

Elle les suivit dans la salle commune où elle resta avec eux un petit moment et en profita pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ces jeunes hommes qui semblaient vouloir l'aider sans rien savoir de sa situation. Se sentant fatiguée, elle prit congé d'eux et remonta dans sa chambre. Le départ de Sanzô et son absence ensuite la tracassait. Où était-il ? Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et eu la réponse a sa question. Assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre Sanzô semblai l'attendre en fumant une cigarette.

« Faut qu'on parle ! »

« Je m'en doutait un peu. »

Elle évita de croiser son regard de peur de se laisser distraire en allant s'assoir sur le lit. Elle se méfiait de son esprit que se mettait à vagabonder sans prévenir. Un peu comme en cet instant où elle se disait que ce petit haut moulant que le moine portait était carrément indécent.

« Qui est tu ?

« Shinobu, fille de Takezô Minesuka, petit seigneur dans une petite région pas très loin d'ici. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fout à vagabonder ? »

Elle prit une inspiration et essaya de chasse de son esprit les souvenirs de cette nuit d'horreur qui venait la hanter dans ses rêves.

« Je cherche quelqu'un. »

Sanzô expira la fumée de sa cigarette d'un souffle brusque. Elle commençait à le mettre sur les nerfs. Il sentait qu'elle se défilait à chaque question qu'il lui posait. Il était en train de se dire que l'usage du baffeur serai peut être nécessaire, comme avec les deux boulets qui l'accompagnait.

« Il y a environ un mois, des monstres travaillant pour mon père sont devenus violents, comme fous, malgré leurs contrôleurs de forces. Ils s'en sont prit aux villageois puis a mon père. Il s'est battu vaillamment pour protéger ses serviteurs, mais il fut tué lui aussi. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai survécu a cette de nuit de folie, mais après je les ai poursuivit, acculés, massacrés comme des bêtes qu'ils étaient devenus. Parmi eux, ce trouvait le neveu d'un monstre très puissant, Akyito, et c'est lui qui a envoyer tous ces monstres a ma poursuite. »

Sanzô laissa passer un moment, le temps de s'allumer une autre clope et d'assimiler ce que Shinobu venait de lui dire.

« Qui ? »

« Hein ? Qui quoi ? »

« Qui cherches-tu ? »

« Ho… ma petite sœur. Elle disparue cette nuit là… elle est importante pour le village, elle est l'héritière et sans elle le village est vulnérable. En partant à sa recherche j'ai pu dresser une barrière, pour les protéger, mais a présent elle ne tiendra plus longtemps. »

Quand il fut sur qu'elle lui avait tout dit, Sanzô se leva et sorti sans un mot de la chambre de la jeune femme, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Appuyer a la porte qu'il venait de refermer, Sanzô ferma les yeux avec un long soupir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Cette fille, quand il était prés d'elle, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.


	5. Chapter 5 rechercheespoir

**CHAPITRE V : RECHERCHE – ESPOIR**

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, notre groupe qui se composait maintenant de six membres, se remit en route. Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un village qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir entre les arbres, en contre bas d'une falaise. Sanzô, qui était resté silencieux pendant le trajet, demanda à Shinobu :

« C'est ce village dont tu nous a parlé ? »

« Hai, la dernière fois, les villageois m'ont dit avoir vu des monstres, accompagnés d'une femme qui ressemblait a Mitsumi. » la jeune femme soupira. « Mais ça ne m'a mené nulle part. Cette information n'était qu'un leurre d'Akyito pour me piger. Et il a bien faillit réussir. »

« Bah ! T'as plus à t'en faire maintenant Shin, on est là ! »

Shinobu souri en regardant Goku. Ce gamin aux yeux d'or avait décidément le chic pour désamorcer les moments de tensions, comme s'ils n'existaient tous simplement pas pour lui.

Shinobu lui enviait cette insouciance toute juvénile et également, elle devait bien ce l'avouer, le lien qu'il y avait entre lui et Sanzô. Elle regarda ce dernier tandis qu'il régla une énième dispute entre Goku et Gojo de sa manière habituelle. Oui, cet homme avait quelque chose qui l'attirait terriblement.

Ils se rendirent donc dans ce village où personne ne reconnue Shinobu car la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, elle portait des vêtements de garçon. Ils allèrent en premier lieu à l'auberge où ils posèrent quelques questions au patron de l'établissement qui leur fit les mêmes réponses que celles qu'avait obtenues Shinobu la fois d'avant. Une fois sorti de l'auberge, ils restèrent devant en se demandant quelle stratégie adoptée. Se fut Hakkai qui proposa de se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour optimiser les recherches.

« Je vais aller avec Goku de se coté, tandis que… »

« Moi je vais me renseigner auprès des jolies filles. Tchao ! » vif comme l'éclair, Gojo leur avait faussé compagnie pour aller à la rencontre d'un petit groupe de jolies jeunes filles.

« Pourquoi pas ^-^. Sanzô et Shinobu-San, ils vous restent ce coté ci. On se retrouve ici dans une heure. »

Sur ce, ils se séparent. Sanzô et Shinobu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seuls. Nos trois groupes se dispersèrent à travers le village en quête d'informations.

Sanzô et Shinobu se contentaient d'interroger les villageois sans s'adresser la parole, ni même un regard. Lasse de ces interrogatoires vains, Shinobu se laissa tomber sur un tas de paille en se cachant la tête entre ses mains.

« Rhaaa ! On n'y arrivera jamais ! Ils répètent tous la même chose en boucle comme un vieux disque rayé. On dira qu'ils ont peur de parler. »

Rester debout près d'elle Sanzô se contenta d'acquiescer quand soudain il aperçut une fillette à demi cachée par le tas de foin et qui leurs faisaient de petit signes impatients.

« Oy ! On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas tous peur. Suis-moi, cette enfant veut nous dire quelque chose. »

Shinobu se lava d'un bond et Sanzô eu le temps de voir une lueur d'espoir illuminer les yeux de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne détourne les siens. Il pesta en lui-même, se trouvant ridicule et aussi peu douer que le singe, a être déstabiliser pour si peu. La fillette les mena discrètement vers une maison à l'écart dans laquelle elle entra, suivit de Shinobu et de Sanzô.

« C'est vous les étrangers qui êtes à la recherche d'une femme brune, accompagnée par des monstres ? »

« Hai ! Hai ! C'est bien nous ! L'aurais tu vu ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête. « Elle est venue il y a plusieurs jours maintenant. Avec ses monstres, elle a menacé les habitants pour qu'ils disent tous la même chose à ceux qui la chercheraient. »

« Quoi ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Elle a été enlevée par ces monstres, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? »

« Gomen, mais la femme que j'ai vu commandait a ces monstres et n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être leur captive… »

Sanzô, qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux demanda à l'enfant :

« Pourquoi voulais t'elle que vous nous racontiez des bobards ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a juste terrorisée les habitants et tué ceux qui s'opposaient à elle. Apres ils sont repartis. »

« Par où ? »

« À l'ouest. »

« On y va. »

En se retournant pour sortir de la maison, il vit Shinobu pale et les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva son visage vers Sanzô et dis si bas qu'il eu du mal à entendre,

« Non, c'est impossible… »


	6. Chapter 6 trahison et réconfort

CHAPITRE VI : TRAHISON ET RÉCONFORT.

Quand Hakkai Goku et Gojo virent arriver Sanzô et Shinobu, ils comprirent tout de suite qu'ils avaient eu plus de chance qu'eux dans leur quête d'information. Ils comprirent également au visage fermé et pâle de la jeune femme que ces informations n'étaient pas celles attendues.

« Shin ? ça va ? »

« Hai, Goku. Je suis fatiguée, rien de plus. J'aimerais m'assoir un moment, la journée a été éprouvante. »

« Bonne idée, Shinobu-San, allons à l'intérieur. »

Aussi autour d'une table, des boissons devant eux, Sanzô fit le résumé de ce que la fillette leur avait apprit. Pendant le récit, Shinobu garda les yeux baissés sur son verre, que ses mains serraient de plus en plus fort quand soudain il se brisa entre ses mains. Ravalant le sanglot qui lui prenait la gorge, elle se leva et s'enfuit de l'auberge pour se retrouver à courir sans but dans les ruelles sombres du village. Dans l'auberge, un silence pesant s'était abattu sur les quatre jeunes hommes.

« Né, Sanzô, qu'es ce qui lui prend ? »

Se fut Gojo qui répondit à la place du moine qui se contenta de s'allumer une cigarette.

« Baka ! T'as rien pigé ou quoi ? Sa sœur l'a probablement trahie, tu réagirais comment à sa place, toi ? »

« Ma, ma, on ne devrait surtout pas la laisser seule dehors. Les monstres d'Akyito sont peut être encore dans les parages, né, Sanzô ? »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi, Hakkai ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »

« Hai, Hai, mais quelqu'un devrait aller la chercher et ses deux là me semble bien occupés ! »

Hakkai désigna Goku et Gojo qui se chamaillaient. Avec un énorme soupir Sanzô se leva et sorti dans la nuit, soulagé d'échapper pour une fois aux chamailleries de ces deux là. Il commença à marcher au hasard dans les ruelles en espérant qu'elle n'était pas allée trop loin. Au bout d'un moment, las de déambuler dans ses ruelles sombres mais surtout désertes, il décida de retourner à l'auberge. Il alla pour tourner à un carrefour quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Il allai pour râler quand il s'aperçut que c'était Shinobu. Leur bousculade l'avait fait tombée et elle restait assise au milieu de la ruelle.

« Oy ! Tu t'es fais mal ? »

Devant le silence de cette dernière, Sanzô se pencha et l'attrapa par les mains pour la relever. Se faisant, il se retrouva face à son visage baigné de larmes et d'éclaboussures de sang.

« Merde ! Shinobu ! Que s'est-il passer ? Tu va bien ? Oy ! Répond ! »

Elle leva lentement la tête vers lui et dans ses yeux il put lire la plus douloureuse et la plus grande de toutes les peines. Quand elle répondit à Sanzô se fut dans un murmure.

« Elle m'a trahie. Pour de vrai. Pour le pouvoir, la liberté, elle nous a tous trahi. »

Elle enfoui son vidage contre la poitrine du moine et pleura a chaude larmes. Elle ne réussit à ce calmer qu'après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Sanzô avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle, étonné de la sentir si menue. Quand il prit conscience de son geste, Sanzô s'écarta vivement.

« Viens on rentre. Tu nous expliqueras tout. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'auberge où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis. Shinobu leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le moment où elle avait quitté l'auberge et celui où elle avait percuté Sanzô.

« J'ai couru sans trop regarder où j'allais. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis arrêtée pour reprendre mon souffle et là il y avait un petit groupe de monstres qui m'ont attaqué. Je me suis défendu et j'en ai profité pour en interroger un à propos de Mitsumi. Il a confirmé que ce que nous avait raconté la fillette était vrai. Et quand je lui demandé pour qu'elle raison elle aurait fait ça il m'a répondu qu'elle avait même organisé l'attaque de notre village. »

Shinobu s'arrêta dans son récit, le temps d'essuyer les larmes qui revenaient lui troubler la vue et d'essayer de ravaler le sanglot que lui nouait la gorge.

« Apparemment, elle ne voulais pas assumer son rôle de protectrice au village, c'était trop de contraintes pour elle. Alors elle est tombée sur le neveu d'Akyito et elle y a vu un moyen de s'enfuir. Elle a sacrifié la vie de notre père et des villageois qu'elle était sensée protéger. Pour cela elle a trahie tout un village.

Elle respira profondément pour endiguer le flot de larmes qui lui brouillait la vue.

« Il m'a aussi indiqué l'endroit où je pouvait la trouver. »

Un énorme silence suivit cette dernière déclaration. Ils la regardèrent tous les quatre, attendant qu'elle leur dise où. Mais sa gorge tellement nouée par le sanglot qu'elle tentait de refouler l'empêchait de continuer. Finalement ce fut Hakkai qui rompit le silence.

« Shinobu-San ? Dites nous où elle est. On vous aidera à la retrouver. »

« Et quand je l'aurais retrouvée je fais quoi ? Je la tue ? Je lui pardonne ? Les deux me sont impossibles ! »

Ces derniers mots, presque inaudibles car noyés dans les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sans retenues sur ses joues, firent retomber le silence. Il fut brisé cette fois par Sanzô.

« Déjà retrouve la ! Une fois que l'aura en face de toi, il faudra l'empêcher de continuer à semer la merde partout où elle passe. A toi de choisir comment ! »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, et instantanément les instants partagés dans la ruelle lui reviennent en mémoire. Pour cacher le trouble que ces souvenirs provoquaient en elle, elle regarda les autres qui semblaient tous d'accord avec Sanzô.

« Bien, puisque que cette question semble réglée, nous devrions aller nous coucher. Demain une longue journée nous attend. Shinobu-San, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit où nous allions ? »

« On retourne chez moi, à l'ouest. C'est là-bas qu'elle se cache. »

Sur ce, elle alla dans sa chambre tandis que les garçons allaient dans leur chambre commune. Une fois dans sa chambre, Shinobu n'arriva pas à dormir. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Sa sœur, sa trahison, leur rencontre prochaine, Sanzô. Elle décida de se lever et de prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Dans la chambre d'à coté, Sanzô non plus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux c'était pour revoir les instants où il tenait entre ses bras une Shinobu qui avait laissé tomber sa carapace et avait laissée apparaître sa vulnérabilité. Il sentait encore la pression de son corps à elle contre le sien, de sa chaleur. Il se lava en pestant contre lui-même et en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambrée. Il décida de sortir sur le balcon pour se rafraichir la tête et les idées.

Il ne la vit pas car elle était appuyée contre le mur près de la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la balustrade et s'y appuyer avoir allumé une cigarette. Doucement elle s'avança près de lui. Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna. Etonné de la trouver si près de lui, il recula d'un pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu fout là ! »

« Je prends l'air, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Comme toi on dirait. »

Pour cacher le trouble que provoquait la proximité de la jeune femme, Sanzô tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. Shinobu l'observa un instant et se décida.

Faisant le premier pas qui la séparait encore de lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, Sanzô se laissa aller peu à peu à ce premier baiser et pour finir lui rendit tout en l'entourant de ses bras, l'attirant encore plus près contre lui. Pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait avec tant de passion une autre personne. Et en cet instant, plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux. En cet instant, la terre aurait bien pus s'arrêter de tourner qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas aperçut. Seul comptait le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps.

Dans la chambre, Hakkai sourit en regardant le jeune couple plongé dans leur étreinte. Puis il ferma les yeux et se retourna dans son lit, leur tournant le dos.

Sur le balcon, Shinobu et Sanzô restèrent longtemps enlacés à s'embrasser. Lentement leurs mains cherchaient un peu plus de peau nue à toucher, à caresser, elles couraient sur tous les endroits que les vêtements de couvraient pas. Puis Shinobu se détacha de lui le temps de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et s'approcha de lui. Elle chuchota alors six petits mots qui firent tomber les dernières barrières du moine. « À toi seul j'offre mon cœur. »

* * *

_**blabla de l'auteur : on approche de la fin, il reste deux chapitres plus un petit épilogue. peut être trois chapitres si je rajoute un petit hétéro-lemon en court de route.**_

_**un grand merci a tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à présent. j'espère que ça vous plais!.**_

_**janè.**_


	7. Chapter 7 en attendant de te revoir

_BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR __: c'est bientôt la fin, je ne me souvenait pas que cette histoire était si longue. enfin bon, il reste encore un chapitre , plus l'épilogue , et le chapitre bonus._

_bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VII : EN ATTENDANT DE TE REVOIR**_

Le lendemain matin, Hakkai en se réveillant ne vit pas Sanzô dans leur chambre. Avec un sourire il se leva et rejoignit Gojo qui fumai sur le balcon.

« On dirait que notre moine débauché à violer le seul vœu bouddhiste qu'il semblai respecter. »

« Ne tire pas de conclusion trop hâtives, Gojo. Il est peut être déjà debout. »

« Je les ai vu hier soir sur le balcon, et il l'a suivit dans sa chambre. »

« Hai, Hai… on ferai mieux de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir. »

« Hein ? … manger ? C'est le matin ? »

Goku s'était réveillé à moitié en entendant Hakkai parler de petit déjeuner. Gojo se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« Haa… c'est vraiment qu'un estomac sur patte… »

En bas, ils retrouvèrent Sanzô et Shinobu qui étaient déjà levé. Sanzô comme à son habitude fumait en lisant le journal. Shinobu quand à elle semblai tendue, elle sourit néanmoins quand elle les vit s'approcher. Hakkai et Gojo surveillaient les réactions de Sanzô et Shinobu mais ces deux derniers semblaient décider à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils commandèrent un petit déjeuner et quand tout le monde fut rassasié ils se remirent en route.

« De quel côté allons nous, Shinobu-San ? »

« L'ouest, mon village se trouve à l'ouest. On devrait y arriver peut de temps avant la nuit. »

Le village se fit dans le calme relatif car ponctué par les incessantes querelles de Goku et Gojo qui obligeaient Sanzô à sévir à grand coup de baffeur.

« Vous aller la fermer ?!! » VLAM, VLAM !

« Aïe Sanzô, ça fait mal … »

« Tu pourrais frapper moins fort moine sadique ! »

« Tu en veux encore ! »

« Ma, ma, Sanzô, calme toi, ils vont pouvoir se défouler… »

Hakkai venais de stopper Dragon Blanc car un groupe de youkais leurs barraient la route.

« Génial ! Un peu d'exercice ! Nyoïbô ! »

« Ça va me changer de taper sur autre chose que sur le singe ! »

« Pfu… du menu fretin, je vous les laisse. »

Dragon blanc reprit sa forme originelle et se posa sur l'épaule d'Hakkai.

« Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'abris, Dragon Blanc. »

« Hiiiiiii ! »

Shinobu dégaina ses sabres et se mit en position et avec l'aide de Goku et de Gojo, extermina le groupe de youkai assez rapidement. Pendant le combat, Sanzô et Hakkai observèrent la façon de se battre de la jeune femme.

« Elle se débrouille bien, né, Sanzô. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à la question pas si innocente que ça d'Hakkai. Il se contenta d'attendre la fin du combat qui arriva bien vite et dit simplement :

« On y va ! »

Une fois de nouveau tous installés dans la jeep, le voyage reprit et peu de temps après les querelles aussi. Ainsi que les coups de baffeur. Ils subirent quelques autres attaques en chemin mais comme la première fois Shinobu, Gojo et Goku les éliminèrent rapidement. Alors qu'ils repartaient, Goku soupira.

« Sanzô, j'ai faim… »

« Urusei ! »

« Mais se battre m'ouvre l'appétit et en plus tous ceux la était hyper faiblards… »

« URUSEI ! » VLAM !

« Aïe ! »

Shinobu se pencha et prit son sac qu'elle avait posé a ses pieds et en sorti une boulette de riz à la viande. Elle l'offrit à Goku qui la pris et resta à la regarder un instant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tandis que le jour laissait place à la nuit le groupe vit apparaître au loin un village.

« Ça y est on est arrivés. »

« J'espère que la nourriture est bonne »

« Et que les filles sont jolies »

VLAM ! VLAM !

« Qu'est ce que tu fout à nous frapper, sale moine ?! »

« De toute façon on ne peut y entrer »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle, étonnées, à l'exception de Sanzô à qui elle avait tout raconté lors de la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble.

« Le bouclier de protection que j'ai crée avant de partir empêche quiconque d'entrer comme d'en sortir. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ont prisonniers ? »

« En quelque sorte, mais ils préféraient cela à être vulnérables à toutes sortes d'attaques. Mais le bouclier ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Il y a une clairière un peu plus loin où on pourra camper cette nuit et une rivière dans laquelle il y a pas mal de poisson pour notre repas de soir. »

Après avoir rejoint l'endroit indiqué par la jeune femme, tout le monde s'installa. Goku fut charger d'aller pêcher de quoi diner, Gojo d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu et Hakkai de la cuisine. Mais comme il n'avait ni bois, ni poisson, il alla aider Goku dans sa quête de poisson bien frais, laissant Shinobu et Sanzô seuls. Celle-ci en profita pour se rapprocher du moine et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle frissonna. Sanzô prit une couverture et la posa sur leurs épaules puis passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« J'ai peur, Sanzô… »

« De quoi exactement ? »

« Demain je vais devoir affronter Akyito et Mitsumi. »

« Akyito on s'en chargera. Tu n'auras plus qu'à mettre une bonne raclée à ta sœur. »

« Arigato, Sanzô »

Ils entendirent des fragments de conversations entre Goku et Hakkai. Sanzô se leva et s'éloigna de Shinobu. Peu de temps après, Gojo revenait avec une énorme cargaison de bois et ils purent faire cuire les truites que Goku et Hakkai avaient attrapées. Après le repas tout le monde s'enroula rapidement dans ses couvertures et bientôt le campement fut silencieux.

Shinobu, au bout d'un moment, se réveilla en sursaut, tirée de son sommeil agité par un cauchemar. Doucement, pour ne réveiller personne, elle se leva et alla au bord de la rivière. Elle y allai souvent enfant avec Mitsumi, elles regardaient les poissons, essayaient parfois de les attrapés et s'amusaient pendant des heures à faire des ricochets le plus loin possible. Elle secoua la tête. E n'était pas le moment de ressasser les vieux souvenirs, encore moins les bons. Demain elles allaient être obligées de s'affronter.

« En attendant de te revoir, sœurette »

Elle jeta une pierre dans l'eau où elle fit plusieurs ricochets. Finalement elle s'assit dans l'herbe et s'entimoufla dans sa couverture.

« Tu devrait te reposer un peu »

Elle se retourna vers Sanzô et lui sourit.

« Trop de chose tournent en même temps dans ma tête, ça cogne de partout et du coup je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle. A la lumière de la lune, il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Il se pencha et commença par déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand plus tard elle fut enfin assoupit dans ses bras, Sanzô la contempla encore un moment avant de se laisser aller lui aussi au sommeil. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les couvertures qui leurs servaient de lit.

* * *

_**§§§ ATTENTION !!!! LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE EST LE CHAPITRE BONUS, IL NE CONPORTE QU'UN GROS HETERO-LEMON, ALORS POUR LES -18ANS OU POUR CEUX QUE CA N'INTERESE PAS, VOUS POUVEZ PASSER DIRECTEMENT AU CHAPITRE D'APRES.**_

_Pour ceux que ça tenterait, j'ai préféré ne pas le relire après l'avoir écrit et corrigé, il a été plus difficile à faire que je ne l'imaginait celui là. es ce parce que cette histoire est ancienne? je n'en ai aucune idée._

_jané  
_


	8. Chapter 7 bis

ATTENTION, ce chapitre n'est qu'un aparté racontant une petite partie de jambe en l'air. donc les -18ans et ceux qui n'en voient pas l'interet peuvent aller au chapitre suivant (dès que je l'aurais mis en ligne ^-^')

pour ceux qui reste : bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII BIS**

Il ne répondit pas mais s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle. A la lumière de la lune, il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Il se pencha, lui releva le menton d'une main et commença par déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Sanzô, je crois que je n'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir. Je suis bien trop nerveuse. »

« Justement, il faut te détendre. »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Sanzô commença le travail de sape des résistances de la jeune femme. Il commença par déposer de petits baisers sur son visage, ses yeux, son front, ses lèvres. Quand il senti qu'elle se détendait un petit peu, il en profita pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, lui mordiller le lobe, et finir par déposer des petits bisous légers comme la brise le long de sa mâchoire. Il sourit en entendant un petit gémissement étouffé. Prenant cela comme un signe d'acquiescement il l'allongeât sur la couverture et elle se laissa bien volontiers faire.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait déclaré un peu plus tôt, le plaisir venait même quand l'esprit était occupé à autre chose. Elle se laissa faire avec un petit soupir et répondit aux baisers de plus en plus passionnés du moine. Las de jouer avec son cou se dernier était descendu un peu plus bas et s'affairait à déboutonner sa tunique. Et apparemment, les boutons étaient sur le point de gagner la partie mais notre blondinet est obstiné et à la fin ce fut lui qui eu le dernier mot, après avoir songé un instant à tous les arrachés.

Écartant les pans de la tunique, il entreprit de continuer à déposer de petits baisers sur la poitrine et le ventre de la jeune femme. Quand il fut descendu jusqu'au pantalon, il défit le cordon qui le fermait avec ses dents, ses mains étant déjà occupées à caresser les tétons devenus tous durs. Une fois les vêtements gênant enlevés de sur le corps de Shinobu, Sanzô se recula le temps de la regarder avec des yeux légèrement voilés par l'envie. Il enleva rapidement ses propres vêtements, surtout son pantalon qui était devenu beaucoup trop serré depuis plusieurs minutes.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser encore et il glissa sa tête entre ses cuisses. Sous le coup de la surprise et de l'incroyable sensation que lui provoquaient ces caresses, Shinobu rejeta la tête en arrière en se cabrant et laissa échapper des gémissements de plaisirs. Sanzô continua un petit moment à goûter à sa chaleur intime, accompagné dans son agréable tâche par la douce mélodie des gémissements de plaisirs de son amante.

Il se décida enfin à remonter doucement vers elle et quand il l'embrassa, elle senti sur ses lèvres et sa langue le goût de sa propre excitation. Il plongea son regard d'améthyste dans le sien, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer en elle.

Shinobu, le feu aux joues et au corps, lui répondit avec un baiser fougueux tout en frottant langoureusement son bassin contre la dure expression du désir du jeune homme pour elle. N'attendant que son accord Sanzô la pénétra doucement. Tandis qu'il plongeait en elle, Shinobu releva les jambes pour les nouer autour des reins de Sanzô, lui rendant plus profond l'accès en elle.

Elle se laissa aller à exprimer son plaisir à l'aide de gémissements et de petit cris, sachant que les autres étaient endormis et trop loin pour les entendre. Les va et viens de plus en plus profond de Sanzô l'emmenaient aux bords d'une jouissance qu'elle découvrait avec volupté. Puis vint la jouissance et elle se demanda si elle allait mourir de plaisir. Sanzô la suivit peu de temps après et se libéra en elle, le souffle court.

Il s'allongea lourdement à coté de Shinobu et la jeune femme vint se blottir contre son amant qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu pense pouvoir dormir maintenant ? »

« Comme une pierre, je crois bien. Tu m'as épuisée ! »

Tous les deux avaient sur leur visage ce sourire un peu vague de ceux qui sont encore aux prises avec le plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et sombrèrent rapidement au sommeil qui leur tendait les bras.


	9. Chapter 9 et le combat commença

_**BLABLA de l'auteur :**__ ça y est c'est la fin. je ne me souvenait pas que ce chapitre était aussi complexe. même sans trop détaillé on est à plus de 2.000 mots (bon, ça inclus aussi mon blabla!)_

_pour ceux qui ont suivit cette longue histoire jusque ici, je vous dit grand merci!  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII : ET LE COMBAT COMMENÇA.**

Le lendemain matin Goku fut le premier réveillé. Etonné de ne voir ni Sanzô ni Shinobu, il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Pendant qu'il inspectait les alentours, Gojo se réveillât lui aussi et quand il vit je jeune garçon debout il lui dit :

« Oy, saru ! Va donc chercher de l'eau puisque t'es debout ! »

« J'suis pas un saru, sale kappa pervers ! Si tu veux de l'eau t'as qu'a aller la chercher toi-même ! »

Sur ce il se rassit et croisât les bras, bien décidé à ne pas bouger avant d'avoir pris un petit déjeuner. Avec un énorme soupire Gojo se leva donc et se dirigeât vers la rivière. Entre temps, Hakkai, réveillé par la petite dispute matinale entre Goku et Gojo, se leva également et demanda à un Goku qui boudait toujours :

« Tiens ? Où sont-ils tous passés ? »

« Chais pas ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un cri suivit par plusieurs des détonations du revolver anti monstres du moine. Ils virent quelques instants plus tard arriver Gojo en courant et l'air affolé. Il alla se cacher directement derrière Hakkai.

« Hakkai ! Protège-moi ! Ce sale moine essaye de me tuer pour de bon cette fois ! »

« Qu'es ce que tu as encore fais ? »

« Hakkai, dégage de là que je crève ce foutu kappa une fois pour toute ! »

Sanzô, rouge de colère avec la grosse veine sur la tempe, visait Gojo qui se cachait toujours derrière l'ex-humain. Shinobu à coté de lui, riait à en pleurer.

« J'ai rien fait du tout, Hakkai ! J't'assure ! Je suis allé chercher de l'eau pour le café et je les ai surprit. »

« Gomen né Gojo ! Je n'aurais pas du crier mais tu ma fait peur à surgir du bois sans un bruit. Sanzô, s'il te plaît ne le tue pas tout de suite. »

« t'en fait pas, Shin ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre, j'en veux à ce moine cinglé qui tire sur tout ce qui bouge ! »

« Tu veux que je recommence ? »

« Non, non… »

Goku, qui n'avait rien comprit a ce qui venait de se passer, demanda alors :

« Né, Sanzô, pourquoi t'as dormi près de la rivière ? »

A cette question, Shinobu vira au rouge pivoine et ce fut Hakkai qui les dispensa de répondre en proposant de prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Et maintenant ? »

« On va chercher ma sœur. Je pense qu'elle doit se cacher dans la montagne. Il y a pas mal de grottes et de galeries dans le coin. Enfants, on adorait aller y jouer. »

Peu de temps près ils se mirent en route pour la montagne qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Pendant le court trajet, shinobu s'était plongée dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Et pour une fois le voyage se fit en silence. Se fut seulement lorsque la jeep s'arrêta qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés.

L'entrée se trouvant en hauteur, Dragon Blanc reprit sa forme originelle et ils gravirent à pieds la courte distance qui restait, shinobu en tête. Personne ne dit mot et la tension devenait de plus en plus palpable. Sanzô accéléra le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et elle lui fit le sourire qui disait « t'en fait pas, ça va aller ». Elle plongeât son regard dans ses yeux violets et y puisa la force qu'elle avait besoin pour mener son combat. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'obscurité des grottes.

« De quel coté on va ? »

« Pour l'instant tout droit. Au bout il y aura un croisement, je crois. Il faudra tourner à droite à ce moment là puis ça descendra un peu. »

Guidé par shinobu, les quatre jeunes hommes arrivèrent en effet dans une immense salle avec deux majestueuses portes tout au bout. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et à ce moment là, les deux imposantes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Mitsumi accompagné d'Akyito.

« Salut sœurette ! Je savais que tu me retrouverai mais pas si vite, tu m'épate ! »

« Mitsumi, … pourquoi ? »

« C'est par ce que je lui ai fait une offre qui ne se refuse pas. Je vois que tu as emmené du monde avec toi… avais tu si peur de moi, petite Shinobu ? »

« Ne me fait pas rire, tu n'es rien… »

« Rien ? Vraiment ? Moi je crois au contraire que je suis celui qui t'apporte le repos eternel auprès de ton père ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Akyito se jeta sur elle, mais fut stoppé par Gojo qui s'interposa.

« Nan, nan, Shinobu ayant des affaires de famille à régler, c'est moi qui sera ton adversaire. »

« Ha, ha, ha… tu crois être assez fort pour ça, bâtard ? »

« Bâtard, né ? »

Le premier combat contre Akyito commença. Pendant ce court laps de temps, les deux sœurs s'étaient foudroyées du regard.

« Je vois que tu t'es trouvé des larbins pour faire le sale boulot à ta place. Tu me dégoute ! »

« Mes amis ne sont pas venu pour faire le sale boulot, ils m'aident juste en réglant son compte à un moins que rien pendant que je m'occupe de te botter le cul ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Exactement jeune fille ! Il est grand temps que tu reçoives la correction que tu mérite ! »

« Alors, t'attends quoi ? Viens ! Je t'attends ! »

De leur coté, les quatre hommes avaient fort à faire avec Akyito. Ce monstre leur donnait pas mal de fil à retordre. Mais un peur de résistance leur plaisait après tous ces monstres si faibles croisés sur le chemin. Des quatre, seul Sanzô n'était pas complètement concentré sur le combat car il avait vu le combat fratricide commencé. Tout un coup, il vit voler Gojo qui alla finir sa coursa dans un mur où il resta encastré sous la violence de l'impact, inconscient.

« Chier ! »

Il rechargea son flingue mais Akyito était trop rapide et il n'arrivait pas à le toucher. Akyito en profita pour assommer Hakkai et encastra Goku dans un mur dans un même mouvement fluide. Immobiles, tous les deux étaient K.O. Akyito s'arrêta et ricana en regardant Sanzô.

« Il ne reste plus que toi, le bonze. Tu crois pouvoir faire le poids contre moi ? »

« Baka. J'en doute pas une seconde. »

Akyito ricana alors que Sanzô entonna l'incantation du sutra du ciel maléfique ne se doutant pas une seconde de ce qui allait lui arriver. « Tu crois m'effrayer avec des prières ? Il m'en faudra plus, tu sais ! »

« ON-MA-NI-HATSU-MEI-HUN »

Le ricanement d'Akyito se perdit dans son hurlement lorsque le sutra le tua.

« Baka ! Tu ne savais même pas qui tu avais en face de toi ! »

A bout de force, Sanzô s'appuya contre une colonne et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ilo ne pouvait plus qu'assister impuissant au combat entre les sœurs. Mitsumi, armée comme sa sœur de deux sabres, semblai avoir le dessus sur Shinobu.

« Alors, Onee-San, que pense tu de mes progrès ? »

« De quels progrès tu parles ? Tu en auras fait le jour où tu arrêteras d'agiter tes lames pour ne faire que du vent ! »

« Tss ! Garce ! »

Pendant un moment elles se bâtirent quasiment en silence, Shinobu reprenant doucement le dessus sur sa sœur. C'est normal, pensa-t'elle amèrement, j'ai été élevée pour ça, pour être la protectrice du village. Toi, tu étais la gardienne, par ta présence le village était protégé, alors pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voie haute quand Mitsumi martela chaque mot de sa réponse avec de violent coup de sabre « par ce que …je ne… voulais… pas …de …cette vie ! »

« Et pour ça tu devais sacrifier la vie de tant de gens innocent ? De Papa ?! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Shinobu fit voler d'une torsion de poignet les sabres de sa sœur et dans la suite de son mouvement lui assena un violent coup avec le manche de l'un des siens. Mitsumi, emportée par la violence du coup, recula de plusieurs mètres pour aller cogner une colonne. Restant appuyée contre, elle ricana et avec un affreux rictus aux lèvres elle lui répondit.

« Qu'avais-je à faire de la vie de ces minables ? Ils me gênaient, ils m'emprisonnaient ! Ils n'ont finalement eu que ce qu'ils ont mérités. »

Shinobu planta ses sabres dans le sol et se jetant sur sa sœur elle la frappa à mains nues avec toute la rage qu'elle avait en elle.

« Tout ça pour quoi ? Rien ! Tu n'as rien de plus ! Pas même cette liberté illusoire que tu convoitais tant ! Tu as tout perdu ! »

Elle s'arrêta de frapper. Mitsumi, à demi-inconsciente, gisait à ses pieds. Elle la regarda un instant avant de se retourner er d'aller récupérer ses sabres. Elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois sa sœur quand celle-ci se jeta sur une de ses lames et s'y empala. Pendant un bref instant le temps sembla suspendu puis Mitsumi glissa lentement vers le sol.

« Non… mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ! Je ne voulais pas te tuer… »

« Je sais… tu voulais me ramener…pour moi, Onee-San, c'était pire que la mort. Gomen né. »

«Mitsumi, non… ne meurt pas…onegai… »

Mais Mitsumi n'entendit jamais les dernières supplications de sa sœur et Shinobu pleura à chaudes larmes sur la perte de sa sœur et toutes les personnes tuées depuis le début de ce conflit.

Quand Sanzô, Hakkai, Goku et Gojo se réveillèrent ils la trouvèrent serrant contre elle le corps sans vie de Mitsumi, pleurant doucement. Goku s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur don épaule.

« Shin… viens. »

« Pour aller où ? Ai-je encore un endroit où aller ? Mon père est mort, je viens de tuer ma sœur et l'homme que j'aime va devoir repartir… »

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire encore pleins de choses mais sa gorge se sera et sa dernières phrase fini dans un sanglot douloureux. Sanzô s'agenouillât devant elle et doucement il la força à desserrer son étreinte autour de sa sœur. L'attrapant par les épaules il la fit se relever.

« Lève-toi ! Il y a encore des gens qui comptent sur toi ! »

« Mais ça fait si mal, Sanzô… bien trop mal… »

Puis tout deviens noir autour d'elle et elle s'évanouie. Doucement, il la souleva dans ses bras pendant que Gojo soulevait doucement le corps de sa sœur.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX : EPILOGUE**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Mitsumi et au village ses funérailles venaient de s'achever. Devant la jeep dans laquelle attendaient Gojo, Goku et Hakkai, Shinobu faisait ses adieux à Sanzô.

« Tu sais où me trouver. Mon village sera sur ta route au retour. »

« Oui… je reviendrai. »

« Et tu resteras cette fois ? »

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et lui chuchota sa réponse à l'oreille pour n'être entendu d'elle seule. « Tu est la seule à qui j'ai offert mon cœur. »

Sanzô monta en voiture et ses quatre amis repartirent pour leur long voyage vers l'Ouest.

« À bientôt mon amour… »

Plusieurs mois plus tard, dans sa maison, Shinobu souffrait. Allongée, elle regardait d'un air hagard une amie et le médecin qui se trouvaient à ces cotés.

« Aller Shinobu-San, c'est presque terminé. »

« Je n'en peut plus ! »

« Courage, aller on essaye encore une fois. »

Son amie lui essuya le visage avec une serviette fraiche et humide et l'encourageât. Bientôt la chambre fut remplie d'un cri…

« Magnifique, il est magnifique. Et c'est un petit garçon ! »

Le médecin donna l'enfant à sa mère et lui demanda comment elle allai le nommer.

« Komyo… oui, je suis sur que son père aimera. »

* * *

_le dernier blabla de cette histoire... je m'excuse pour cette fin un peu gnangnan mais à l'époque on essayait d'avoir un petit lou, et comme j'ai voulu reconstituer cette histoire comme je l'avais écrite la première fois je l'ai laisser._

_encore merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lut. j'espére que cela vous a plu._

_jané_


End file.
